This is a descriptive study designed to investigate the association of genetic markers with the presence of antiphospholipid antibodies and various clinical manifestations of the antiphospholipid antibody syndrome. The study tests the hypothesis that major histocompatability complex alleles are involved in the expression of antiphospholipid antibodies and the development of antiphospholipid antibody syndrome in children.